


Setting the Example

by foyfoy



Series: Onemus Smut [1]
Category: Senyuu. (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Collars, Face-Fucking, Leashes, M/M, Powerbottom Boss Alba, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 13:07:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20436536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foyfoy/pseuds/foyfoy
Summary: Teiba gets a little intimidated by the prospect of topping Boss. Makura shows him how it’s done





	Setting the Example

**Author's Note:**

> hi i’m gay and i want boss alba to bottom
> 
> thank u to my best friend for giving me the prompt

He looks absolutely debauched and he knows it. Inching his legs further apart, Boss smirks at the flush burning all the way to Teiba’s shoulders. He exchanges a look with Makura, both of them amused, before Makura nudges Teiba.

“Boss is inciting you,” he murmurs, pushing against the small of Teiba’s back. “He doesn’t do this a lot, so you should take advantage.” In a way, Boss can’t blame him for being so surprised; everytime they mess around by themselves, Teiba’s always on the receiving end. But this time it’s different, and it’s Boss lying on his back with his legs spread and a suspicious shine over his entrance.

Boss agrees with what Makura said. He doesn’t typically like to bottom, preferring the absolute control of a scene as the dominant one, but then a thought crossed his mind and he ended up dragging Teiba and Makura into one of the many bedrooms. He almost feels bad that Makura had been an afterthought, but he dismisses it. Makura has seen him like this plenty of times and knows the deal. This is new to Teiba.

It clearly shows in the way Teiba keeps glancing at Boss’ face, at Makura, and back down at the lube-slicked opening in from of him. His dick has no complaints based on the way it stands straight at attention, and if Boss has any he’s damn good at suppressing them. But Teiba sits on his heels for a second too long, hesitating too long, and Boss sighs dramatically.

“Alright, since you’re too shy, Makura.” He jerks his chin towards the bedside crate and Teiba watches as Makura digs inside and pulls out- he squeaks in tandem with Boss’ laugh. “Perfect. Put that on him.”

There’s a scary sadistic glow in Makura’s eyes as he reaches around Teiba’s neck. He tightens the straps to be loose enough not to choke him, and once he’s finished he sits back with a smile, holding the end of the leash attached to Teiba’s new collar. “There. That work, Boss?”

Teiba whimpers when he sees that Boss has taken ahold of his own dick and is slowly stroking it. His lips are parted as he pants, but he’s grinning. “Give me the end of the leash.” Makura moves to lean over, and Boss grabs the leash. Before he can move away however, he also leans forward to kiss the underside of Makura’s dick. “And stay here. Teiba’s too shy to start, so I want you to.”

“How?” Makura, always eager to please him. It makes Boss’ breath out just a tad shaky.

“Fuck my mouth. Don’t hold back,” he glances towards Teiba and he flattens his tongue and licks the leaking precum from Makura’s head, “because I think showing him how it’s done i-“

He’s cut off, surprising not only Teiba but Boss himself. Makura’s hand had slipped into his hair while he had been speaking and suddenly his mouth is full of at least three inches of cock. Thankfully Makura didn’t slam all the way in or that could have ended much sooner than he would have liked. Still, ever cautious and aware of who maintains the real power of the situation, Makura stays still and waits for Boss to give him approval. It comes a second later, a moan around his dick as his tongue starts to circle, and Makura’s hips begin to piston in their own.

Boss has no gag reflex anymore, so it’s no problem for him when Makura pushes his cock deep enough into his mouth to brush his public hair against his nose. He inhales deep, in love with the musky smell of sex on Makura, and he tries his best to both give a blowjob and lie there while his mouth is used as a wet hole. His ass clenches around nothing and he picks up his ministrations on his cock again to get more stimulation. He feels a shifting on the other end of the leash and he opens an eye to see Teiba squeezing the base of his cock.

Desire is clear on his face, and Boss wastes no time yanking the leash hard. Teiba squeaks when he falls forward, planting his hands on either side of Boss’ hips. With the closer position, their cocks briefly touch and Teiba’s thighs quake noticeably. They hold eye contact for a moment, the slurping sounds of Makura’s cock fucking into his mouth making the shared look even raunchier. What doesn’t help is how Boss hooks his heels around Teiba’s thighs and pulls him forward, and though it’s muffled he still gives Teiba a command.

“Fuck me.”

He didn’t have to have an empty mouth to get that message across, and it must have reached Teiba because he begins to line up his dick with a nervous hitter in his hand, glancing once at Boss. His eyes are closed again so he doesn’t see it, but he feels it and as encouragement he presses his heels against Teiba’s thighs in a silent please. Boss doesn’t beg, ever, and that convinces Teiba not to hold back as he finally thrusts his hips forward.

It’s hot, and surprisingly slick, but it feels incredible as Teiba easily bottoms out within the first three thrusts. The moan Boss makes, muffled by Makura’s thrusts that are getting more uneven by the moment sends Teiba into an almost dominant mood. Boss is letting him fuck him. He feels almost giddy with that power, eyebrows furrowing as he begins to smirk. He opens his mouth, unsure of what he meant to say, but he goes slack-jawed as the pressure of Boss’ mana encircles his balls.

The confident expression is gone in a flash. Teiba gasps, complimentary to Makura who groans and stutters as his hips still. Boss holds steady eye contact with Teiba as he sucks the end of Makura’s orgasm dry, pulling off with a lewd pop. Remnants of cum drop from his bruised lips and he licks it up likely in an exaggerated display for Teiba’s benefit.

“Rule number one,” he purrs, wrapping the leash around his hand to yank Teiba down so they’re chest to chest, “I’m in charge. You might have your dick in my ass, but the second you fuck me it becomes *my* toy to use as I want. Don’t get overconfident, or I’ll throw you on your back and show you how little control you have right now.” To emphasize the display, Boss’ mana disappears from Teiba’s balls and encircles his wrists, pulling them behind his back and holding him suspended on his knees. Boss clenches around his dick, and Teiba’s gasp turns into a moan while Makura, spent, chuckles as he watches. “Do you understand me?”

Teiba nods. “Yes, Boss. You’re in control.”

“Good,” and just like that the mana is gone and Teiba flips back onto Boss’ chest. “Now fuck me like you mean it or I’ll have Makura show you how it’s done again and I’ll leave you to jerk off.”


End file.
